Unexpected meeting
by Chained-Evil
Summary: Ed is called in an emergency meeting from Roy. What he doesnt know is that this is no ordinary meeting. RoyxEd, Yaoi, Lemon. Not the best of summaries.


**Unexpected Meeting.**

**By YaoiCatDemon**

I was lazily sitting on Mrs. Pinako's couch when the phone rang. I put down my soda and watched Winry walk away from her workbench and towards the phone. She switched the wrentch she was holding to her left hand and picked up the receiver with her right.

" Hello, Mrs. Pinako's Auto-mail shop. This is Winry speaking." Silence. " Oh Colonel! " She shifted her weight to her left leg and placed her skinny hand on her hip. " Uh-huh, you want to speak to Edward?" She glanced at me with a smirk on he face. I knew why. She must have thought this call was because I did something wrong.

" No! No! Tell him im not here!! " I waved my hand in front of my face signaling to Winry. " He's here. Okay. Wait a sec. " She turned to face me. " Its for you"

" Bitch " I hissed at her as I stood up and angrily snatched the phone from her hand. " Hello? "

" Fullmetal I want you in my office immediately." _Click._

" Huh? What the hell? " I stared into the phone's mouth peice for a few seconds when Winry furrowed her eyebrows and asked " What'd he want? "

" I dunno. He just said I had to head to his office."

" Now? "

" Yea." Confusion had always frustrated me and this was no exception. My innocent brother walked into the living room from the kitchen. " what happened he ask?"

" What Do you think happened? Colonel sarcasm just called in saying we have to get to central now. Its gonna have to wait until tommorrow." I claimed signaling toward my missing automail arm. "I cant go around like this."

" I guess this means I have to work overnight again eh?" The blonde mechanic grunted and sighed, returning to her original spot. " Thanks Winry." I appreciated her hard work...even if she was a bitch sometimes.

-----------------------------------------------------------

I grabbed my shoulder and rotated my newly finished arm as the sun's rays made my eyes squint. I was standing outside the shop after yesterdays immense pain ready to head toward central. We only had a couple of minutes, Al and I, to work on our sparing and make sure I wasnt going to end up back with a missing robotic arm or leg. I swung the traveling trunk over my shoulder and signaled for Al to come to my side.

" Be careful boys." Mrs. Pinako warned, the pipe still hanging from her lips.

" We will thanks. Say goodbye to Winry for me when she wakes up." We gave one last wave to the old, short ladya dn set off toward the train station. " Nii-san, What do you think the colonel wants?" My younger brother asked in his feminine voice.

" I dont know Al, but I guess we're gonna find out." We both silently boarded the empty train. I sat on the first seat I saw, crashed down laying my head against the glass window and fell asleep.

---------------------------------------------------------

" The Colonel has ordered that only Edward can enter his office right now. Alphonse, we have stationed a dorm for you and Edward to stay for tonight. Luitenent Havoc will drive you there." Hawkeye was that type of person that just scared you into doing what they say. She's so straight foward. I looked towards Al, who had been expecting to come to this " meeting " with me.

" Are you okay with that Al? "

" Yea its fine. Thanks Luitenent. See ya, Ed. " His loud footstep were heard all throughout the hall as he walked toward the exit.

_Why couldnt Al come? He always does, _I asked myself. Riza lead me to Roy's office door but before she had a chance to turn and leave I asked her " What does he want?"

" The Superiors matters are none of my concern Edward? " she declared as she swiftly turned and left, her hands behind her back.

I sighed expecting to get scolded by Mustang once I entered. _I didnt mess up on any leads yet. Matter of fact, I dont even have any._

This turned out not to be the case once I stepped inside and closed the door behind me. The lights were switched off and I could barely see a thing. I sensed the heat of someone standing a few feet in front of me and guess correctly that it was Roy.

" Erm...Colonel? "

" Is she gone?"

I heard no foot steps or any sound outside the door. " Yea...but why is it so dark in here. What going -- " Before I could end my question I felt two strong hands push against my shoulder and next thing I knew, I was pinned against the door. Startled I virtually yelled " What the f--"

Once again I was cut off. " Shhh..." Roy whispered into my ear, his hot breath sending a sensation down my entire spine. A few moments later I felt a hot wetness enclose my lips. I despretly reached over to the light switch and flicked on the lights. I pushed his body off of mine. " What the fuck is wrong with you?" I yelled runing the back of my hand over my lips.

He smirked. A smirk I could never forget. " You know you want me Fullmetal." The tall raven haired man switched the lights back off, but this time his hand ran down my chest, over my stomach and down to my lower half.

**------------------------**

**Izzy-chan: I know, I know it sucked. I'll write the other half (the smex scene) some other time but first I need reviews to see if it is going well. Gimme constructive critizism not bashing reviews so I can do better in the second half pweeze!! This is not my best of stories. sigh**


End file.
